


Unspoken

by LiterallyNina



Series: Unspoken [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyNina/pseuds/LiterallyNina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaze knew next to nothing about his twin, other than he loved him. And unknowingly to him, his twin loved him just as much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

Speaking wasn’t common amongst them, not when they were children, not as they grew up. Silence was second nature to them, after all.

Kaze often thought about how little he really knew his twin brother Saizo, though, there’s was no doubt they cared about each other, and they had their own ways to show so. A light hand rubbing Saizo’s shoulder, reassuring him he was doing his best; a trusting stare telling Kaze he could do better, that he had it in him. Inaudible greetings late at night. Untold farewells every morning.  
What they weren’t saying wasn't important, or it was being kept for the protection of the other.

Neither sheds a tear when their father falls in combat, choosing instead to stay strong one for the other. Kaze watched with increasing worry as his twin left more and more of himself on the battlefield, aiming to become the best, to become worthy of the Saizo bloodline. Kaze saw Saizo under the light of the day sometimes, crumbling, and he could do nothing but offer him comfort even if the other rarely returned it. He still did it every time, hoping it would help.

Saizo, as his unspoken thanks, spared Kaze the truth. He knew from the very moment the terrible news came to the village that his father couldn’t have been so easily killed, there had to be something more. And oh so right he was. He would avenge them both, he would avenge his father, he would get their unknowingly lost honor back, no matter the cost.

How much Kaze wished his brother would stop disappearing for days, wearing himself thin with his added training sessions. It is by mere chance he finds Saizo in the woods surrounding their village as he returns from an errand.

“Saizo!” He calls his twin’s name from afar, one, two, three times, but the other won’t met his eyes, won’t stand up from the place where he sits against a tree, almost curled upon himself. Had anyone but Kaze see him, they would have sworn that wasn’t his brother. This was too much unlike him; Saizo wasn't the type to sulk, not even over defeat.

It’s not until he gets closer and kneels before his brother that Kaze sees the blood trickling down Saizo’s chin. The other then raises his head, slowly, his expression miserable. Kaze feels a shiver run down his body at the greeting sight. There’s a deep, angry cut going from forehead to cheek and passing through his right eye. For a moment, Saizo thinks it will bleed for years; for a long time, both think it will hurt this much forever.

“Who... Who did this to you, brother? Who was the bastard that did this to you?!” But his desperate cries are met with silence again. Words weren’t enough for the rage Saizo felt in that moment, for the great shame he had brought upon himself.

Kaze wants to touch his brother's face but he simply doesn’t dare, his palms fall flat against the ground, he stays there frozen looking at his brother with pleading eyes, the other just returning him a cold, empty stare.

No good would come out of telling Kaze, Saizo thinks, it hurt him to admit, but his brother was still much weaker than him. If he told Kaze right now his younger twin would go and try to even the score, but he wasn’t ready to fight the bastard that did this to him, he didn’t stand a chance against that monster.

Instead, they sit there for an eternity, Saizo hiding from Kaze and Kaze trying to pry him open. Eventually, the younger sighs and hangs his head in defeat.

“That how you must always have it, don’t you?” Yes, if it means keeping his brother safe.

Kaze finally musters the courage to cup Saizo’s face between his hands and kiss his forehead, his eye, his cheek; to press a small, gentle kiss to his lips.  
Well, that was a first, but Saizo can’t say this takes him by surprise. This is a thing they both have known for a while, though Kaze probably thought the other oblivious. Truth is it doesn’t matter to him, how wrong this was, not now. Saizo reciprocates, leans ever so slightly into the touch.

The whole world could burn right now for all he cared. He could burn everything down to cinders one of these days. Good thing he had Kaze to keep him sane.


End file.
